


They can't take my sunshine away.

by Demon_Cookie101



Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookie101/pseuds/Demon_Cookie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a zombie outbreak, they finally reach the safest place left for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They can't take my sunshine away.

You never thought you’d see the day where Cronus Ampora cried in public.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you think you just survived the zombie apocalypse. You were seated in a hanger in some army base, surrounded by strangers and somewhat familiar faces. You’d just spent three hours in an armed medical ward with a gun pointed at your head as you waited for the examinations done to you and your companions to finish. You were all clear, and now waiting in the hanger for god knows what.

 

Cronus had approached you ten minutes ago, followed by your brother, who you were thanking fucking everything was alive; Sollux’s brother Mituna, your friend had hugged the shit out of him as soon as he’d seen him; and Latula. They weren’t the first you’d seen out of the people you knew. Thankfully, your old group was still alive, and as far as you could see, their relations.

Vriska had been travelling with Terezi, Kanaya and Rose. Tavros, Aradia, Gamzee and Jade were in a group as well. Equius and Nepeta had been travelling with the older Lalonde, Roxy, and they had arrived at the same time as you and your little group. Dave, Dirk, John, Jake and Jane had arrived after. Dirk was held for longer than you because he had a suspicious bite wound. It turned out to be from a feral animal, a dog or a cat or something, so he was free after the requested five hour wait in case of infection. Feferi and Sollux had been travelling with you.

Which brings you back to Cronus.

The first thing he said to you as soon as Kankri was done hugging you to death was, “Where’s Eri.”

Eridan.

Eridan Ampora.

Your friend.

The friend who was with you for almost the entire two and a half fucking years it took to get here.

Sollux had crumpled next to you and Feferi burst into tears. It took too many tries to get the story of what had happened out to them, your hands shaking as you recounted the event.

Feferi had been trapped in this building when the three of you had arrived. She’d barricaded herself into a room, completely surrounded by hordes of the undead. The plan you and Eridan had come up with was almost completely flawless. He guaranteed it to run smoothly, nothing would go wrong. He’d plant the explosives at the outer edges of the horde then make a distraction while you and Sollux got Feferi out. It would’ve worked too, had the explosives not failed to go off. The trigger was faulty, you’d all found out later.

And so Eridan devised a new plan.

Which none of you could talk him out off.

He’d grabbed the explosives and the extra charge, kissed Sollux on the cheek and told him he loved him before turning and running, making as much noise as he could to draw them away.

You had heard the explosion, a scream, and then nothing. The only thing you’d found from your friend was that stupid, stupid scarf of his, tied to the limb of a tree.

Sollux still hadn’t taken it off.

You told Cronus what had happened, your voice cracking slightly no matter how hard you tried to be strong.

And that was when you saw him cry.

You personally didn’t think Eridan had survived. There was no way he could’ve anyway, there were far too many zombies, far too little of a chance. Sollux had a different view. He sat with his back pressed against yours, staring intensely at the entryway to the hanger.

You didn’t want to see his face when Eridan doesn’t show up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cronus had stopped crying about twenty minutes ago. Now he was just sitting there staring at the ground, which was worse. Kankri couldn’t get through to him, the tall creepy ass Makara had come over with Gamzee and nothing he said or threatened could get Cronus to react. The rest of your group had wandered over in the time space of an hour, and they’d all found out. Even though Eridan wasn’t very popular in the group, he was kind of a giant fucking douchebag, they all knew him.

Most were dozing now, it was well past nightfall by now and the stream of people coming in had dwindled to only a few.

Sollux was still watching the door.

You’d all been handed food and blankets and some of you had pillows.  Some were dozing, others were eating some well needed nutrition. Sollux hadn’t touched his food. Or attempted to sleep. Or do anything  _except_ watch the door.

You were on the verge of sleep when you felt him move. He shifted, moving and lifting his head. You’d turned to look at him, the question on the tip of your tongue when he’d leapt up and run to the door, that stupid scarf flapping behind him as he ran.

You’d reached up to grab him, confused, but he was already out of your reach.

“Sollux what the fuck are you… you…”

The door had opened again. It hadn’t been opened for nearly three hours. The person, man, who stepped through was limping, his arm heavily bandaged and his old jacket ripped at the arm.

Sollux was running towards him, and you could see that he was crying as he lunged and grabbed the other man into a tight hug.

What.

Oh.

_Oh._

“Eridan?”

Cronus had jerked up, looking up as your sobbing best friend tugged the man back over to you, and it was Eridan.

He was  _alive_.

Oh thank fuck he was  _alive_.

Well he probably won’t be alive after someone digs him out of the hug attack pile you all just made.

You think you were crying as you hug him. Well you and Cronus, and Sollux, and Feferi. And Eridan.

He was crying and hugging Sollux then you then Feferi then Cronus. There was stitches keeping the gash over his eye closed and his stupid hipster glasses were cracked across the right lens and had Sellotape keeping the arm together.

It took you all a while to calm down, and the first thing Eridan did was turn around and kiss Sollux breathless then he promptly sat in his lap and told his story.

He told you all about what had happened, how he’d set the explosives again, running the charge and setting them off only to turn around and come face to face to another group. It was the reason he had the gash over his eye. That would explain the scream you heard. They had taken him while he was unconscious and left his scarf hanging in the tree.

Everyone else had fallen asleep by the time Eridan was done talking, only you, he and Sollux were still awake.  Sollux hadn’t let go off him since Eridan had sat his ass down, his arms around his waist as he hugged him.

You couldn’t care less what happened next.

You were alive.

Your friends were alive.

Your brother was alive.

The world could do whatever the fuck it wants.

Everyone was okay.

And no one was going to take that away from you anymore.


End file.
